


真相

by Expiredbread



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Expiredbread/pseuds/Expiredbread
Summary: 3p，路人最下面就是个脑洞而已90%的可能不会再有了





	真相

李帝努是有名的执绔少爷，成天灯红酒绿，混吃等死。  
他有个同父异母异姓弟弟，比他优秀，比他狡猾，不动声色的从自己手中抢走了一切。

李帝努懒洋洋的眯着眼，摸着身旁一个面目清秀的男生的大腿，丝毫不掩饰着厌恶的口吻说:“罗渽民个狼心狗肺的东西，我真是他妈看错了眼。”  
身旁的狐朋狗友哪敢应和这位大少爷，满脸堆笑的说:“李少，您喝醉了，让小希送你去房间。”

被唤作小希的少年腼腆的笑了笑，抬起李帝努放在自己大腿上的手搭在自己肩膀上，费力的架起李帝努往里面走。  
李帝努一路上骂骂咧咧:“那狗东西怎么就没被他亲妈打死，就不该从他妈手里把他救过来。”  
李帝努声音不小，至少他的朋友们都听的一清二楚。

他们满心疑问又不敢问的样子被李帝努发小李东赫看的一清二楚，李东赫放下酒杯，慢悠悠的说:“其实这事也不是个秘密，罗渽民呢，是李老走南访北留下来的个孽种。”  
“李老虽说花心了点，但责任心还是有的，每月都会给母子两人打一笔丰厚的抚养费。”  
“可偏偏罗渽民他亲妈是个痴情种，从早到晚只盼着李老和她一起和和美美过日子。”  
“这久而久之，心里就不太正常了。”  
…………

李帝努被架着走到房门口嘴里还在骂:“狗东西，老子找到你的时候你还在被你妈捆的动弹不得，你身上的伤还是我一点点一天天上的药！没良心的！”

小希费劲的打开房门将李帝努扶到床上，小声的问:“您是洗澡还是......”  
话没说完就被李帝努翻身压在身下，李帝努疯狂的掠夺身下人的唇舌，小希一副意料之中的表情。  
李帝努却没有注意到，男生伸出去的手臂点燃了什么东西。

小希自觉的褪去衣物，将双腿缠在李帝努的腰上摩擦。  
李帝努不做丝毫扩张直接挺腰进入。他对床伴向来残暴，但从不吝啬事后的回报，所以仍有很多人费尽心思想要爬他的床。

李帝努毫不留情的揉捏着身下人的软肉，手掌挪开便是一片青紫。  
男生黏腻的呻吟和李帝努的粗喘掩盖了这房里第三人的呼吸声。

差不多了，小希停下了矫揉做作的呻吟，李帝努只觉得浑身越来越无力，但出于男性尊严不肯停下。  
他突然被一只手推倒在小希的胸膛上，一条黑色丝带缠上他的双眼。  
骤然被剥夺了视线，李帝努却无力反抗。与此同时，一阵酥麻感突然蹿上了他的后背，一直延伸到圆润的双丘之下隐秘的小穴处。

李帝努只愣了一秒就反应过来自己这是被下药了，心里直呼操蛋。  
可他却因为药效，忍不住的扭动着腰肢，迫切的想要用什么东西填满后穴。  
他试图聪小希体内抽离，刚刚还看似无害，任凭蹂躏的小希，死死缠住了李帝努，竟无法动弹分毫。  
他的手指抚上了李帝努前胸的两颗小豆，不停的拉扯挑逗。

一阵黏腻感过后，一根手指插了进去。李帝努死死的吸住这根手指不肯放松，导致手指动弹不得。  
身后的人笑了声，拍了拍李帝努的屁股，无奈的说:“乖，放松。”  
李帝努迷迷糊糊，下意识的乖乖听话，期待的晃了晃屁股，倒跟和主人求奖励的萨摩耶似得。

那人忍不住了，塞进三根手指寥寥草草的扩张一番，便褪去了衣物，将早已蓄势待发的那物抵在李帝努穴口。  
“进来...啊....求你。”李帝努被药物刺激的不成样子。  
那人说:“想要谁进来？”  
“你.......”  
“名字，告诉我我的名字”  
“罗渽民....求你....啊....”

“哥哥，我来了。”  
随后挺身进入，带动着李帝努的那物在小希的身体里摩擦。  
李帝努无力的贴在小希身上，被罗渽民带动着不断耸动。在双重刺激之下，唯一能做出反应的只有控制不住颤抖的身子和不断溢出呻吟的嘴唇。


End file.
